Meloetta's Stomach Problems
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Meloetta really loves icing, but when she drinks a carton of expired icing, her stomach becomes upset with her. Based and inspired by the crazy Meloetta fanfics written by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus!
1. Chapter 1

**Meloetta's Stomach Problems**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

In Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus's fanfics, Meloetta is always hungry, and she is obsessed with icing and is called Tuba Butt because her butt produces music, etc. And I haven't made anything in a while, so I was inspired to do this. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Meloetta was in the kitchen, looking for some more icing. She opened the refridgerator and noticed a carton of icing in the very back.<p>

"Hmm...what's that?" Meloetta reached in and grabbed the carton. "I don't remember this being here..." Meloetta took a close look at the carton. It looked like it was in the fridge for quite a while. "Oh well. I can't let this go to waste, can I?"

Keldeo came into the kitchen and saw Meloetta with the old carton of icing.

"Mel! Don't drink that! That's been in the fridge for months!"

But it was too late, Meloetta opened the carton of icing and guzzled it down, burping loudly as she rubbed her satisfied stomach. "Oh sorry Kel, what did you say?"

"Mel, that icing was way past it's expiration date! You bought it long ago and never drank it!" he said.

"Oh come on Kel. What's the worse that could happen?" Meloetta responded.

Suddenly Meloetta's stomach started growling upsetly, as she grabbed it and groaned.

"Ohhhhhh...I don't feel so good!" she groaned as she continued grabbing her upset stomach.

"I told ya." Keldeo teased.

Meloetta quickly ran to the bathroom, and held her head over the toilet as the expired icing started to come back upstream. Meloetta puked into the toilet, her stomach contents pouring out of her musical mouth.

"Ohhhhhh...glad that's-"

Suddenly her stomach growled upsetly again, and she threw up more bad icing into the toilet, as her throat and stomach started to hurt like hell.

"Oh Arceus...Kel was right..." Meloetta said between deep breaths. Meloetta stood up and grabbed her upset stomach as she calmed down, flushing her contents away as she took more deep breaths.

"I never thought icing could go bad..." she said to herself as she wiped her mouth. "I gotta be more careful. Maybe if I go buy some fresh icing, I'll feel better..."


	2. Chapter 2

Keldeo was outside the bathroom, overhearing Meloetta, who kept vomiting into the toilet as the expired icing was still taking a toll on her. Genesect walked up to see what was wrong.

"Why are you waiting outside the bathroom? What's wrong with Meloetta now?" he asked.

"She drank some icing that was way past it's expiration date, and now her stomach is upset with her." Keldeo replied.

"Well that'll teach her not to let anything good go to waste." Genesect implied.

Meloetta flushed the toilet for the 20th time and came out of the bathroom, her hand grasping her still-upset stomach as she panted heavily.

"Me and my love for icing..." Meloetta said softly, her throat in great pain from the constant vomiting.

"Are you ok?" Keldeo asked.

"Yeah...kind of."

Suddenly, Meloetta's stomach began to twist in a knot again as she grabbed it with both hands.

"Not again!" she groaned. Meloetta farted loudly, her tuba butt sounding like a trombone, but with a sour note. "Oh no...please...not this!" Her stomach began hurting like hell as a huge storm of farts that sounded like sour musical notes erupted from her big, tuba butt. "Excuse me a moment!"

Meloetta held her stomach and quickly closed the door, then sat on the toilet as more loud farts echoed through the bathroom.

"I sure hope this blows over soon...I don't want to go through another night of having to listen to her annoying butt, let alone when it produces bad music.

"I heard that!" Meloetta yelled, her butt continually letting loose as she groaned with pain.


	3. Chapter 3

This is my first fic in a while, and I feel like doing some new stuff...

* * *

><p>Meloetta was in her bed, her throat and butt hole in extreme pain from having drunk the expired icing. Keldeo went into her room, holding a carton of icing.<p>

"Are you ok, Mel?" asked Keldeo. "I got you a fresh carton of icing."

"No thanks Kel." refused Meloetta. "I'm never having icing again...at least not for a few days..." she said slowly with slight interest.

**THE END**

Well, that sure was a short story! Oh well. Moving on...


End file.
